Stuck in the Middle of Nowhere With You
by Silver-Lady2
Summary: The invasion of Hogwarts has come at last. Escaping the Deatheaters Ginny finds a cottage in the middle of some woods where she decides to hide out. Draco Malfoy finds her with a face full of ash and soot. Hilarious situations that can only occur when the
1. Default Chapter

Stuck in the Middle of Nowhere With You  
  
Disclaimers: I don't Harry Potter (tho I really honestly wish I owned Draco...) and am simply borrowing the characters for a bit to act out my plot. I'd really appriciate it if you left me a review, but you don't have to if you don't want. This is my very first fanfiction so I hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stuck in the Middle of Nowhere With You  
  
Chapter 1  
  
by: Silver_Lady  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ginny Weasley sat alone, curled up inside a hollow tree. This tree looked normal to anyone from the out side, but when she had been running she had tripped and discovered a moss covered opening on one of the sides. She was cold, hungry and scared. It was eerily quiet in the surrounding forest, but just last night it had been alive with sounds of terror and pain. Tortured screams filled the air, everyone running in all directions trying to escape-trying to survive.  
  
It had happened just as dinner was finishing for the evening. Dumbledor had been called away for the evening on important business with the Wizards Council so Professor McGonagall had been supervising them. All of a sudden, a small trembling 2nd year burst into the great hall screaming at the top of his lungs. He had been standing outside in the main hall looking out the window when he saw a large black mass moving towards the castle, it took him a few moment to realize exactly what they were-deatheaters.  
  
The invasion on Hogwarts had come at last and Dumbledor, there only hope, was nowhere to be found. Their heads of house had lead them down into the dungeons and through secret passages no one had ever seen before, until they finally came to a stop inside an empty room. Professor Flitwick rushed to the opposite end of the chamber and began to mutter a series of complex charms until a door appeared.  
  
The students were rushed down the passage behind the doors crying out for their friends. Ginny had been seperated from Ron, Harry and Hermione by the crowd and she could no longer see them. She started going into fits of sobs, she was all by herself and felt as if she would surely die. There was a trap door in the roof of the passage and it was pushed open. They were in the middle of the forest on the otherside of Hogwarts, not the forbidden one but one that was further away. Student never came here because it was to far off school boundries, and the fact that it was rumered that a powerful sorceress lived within.  
  
Aparently their move was anticipated because as soon as eveyone was out they were ambushed by about a hundred people in long black cloaks and masks. The Professors were trying to fight them off to give the students time to escape into the forest, but they were horribly out numbered. Sprout fell within the first five minutes and Vector was not far behind. They were dropping like flies and already the Deatheaters were breaking free and chasing after the children running and hiding in the forest.  
  
When they were caught they were tortured and bound with ropes and gags to keep them from escaping again. Several bold students tried to fight back. Jinxes and hexes were whizzing through the air, some missdirected ones making bark fly off the trees around them. This attempt was also thwarted, the students were no match in power with fully certified wizards and witches.Ginny was flat out running, jumping over fallen logs and boulders. She could hear at least four of them behind her so she broke away from the group she was with. She was exausted now, panting from the effort to keep moving.  
  
Fire and smoke filled the air as the forest caught fire, the flickering red and yellow lights making the forest seem alive with movement that wasn't really there. Shadows crept across the ground towards her.stretching out their arms to claw at her . Her sobs were uncontrollable now, she was choking on tears and inhalling smoke and soot in alarming amounts. She couldn't go on, she had to rest. She heard shouting from behind her, and a high cruel laugh that made her shudder.  
  
Looking back over her shoulder she didn't seen the vine in her path and tripped. The air rushed from her lungs and she saw black spots before her eyes, swirling around her head making her dizzy. Her whole body ached and she registered dimly that her leg was bleeding rather badly. She needed to find somewhere to hide, but where? She was up on her feet once more, the voices sounded closer than ever. She stumbled again, but this time she fell into a tree and suprisingly, kept on going. She was to tired to move anymore, her body throbbed with pain and exaustion.  
  
The voices were right beside her now, furious that they had lost their target. Orders were issued to go after others, to bring them back to the castle or if they were stuggling just to kill them. Ginny was horrified. How many of her friends were going to be slaughtered? How many would never see another quidditch game, or another sunrise?How many wouldn't get to see Hagrids big goofy smile, McGonagall's slightly disproving looks or Dumbledor's twinkling blue eyes? How many would be dead before tonight was over? She soon passed out, her dreams filled with the panic-stricken faces she had seen running, or the brave ones who had stood and faught-just as she should have done.  
  
Now it was the day after, and she was still in shock over what happened. So many children. So many defensless children were tortured and killed, with little hope of defending themselves. She strated to cry silently in helplessness and rage, her eyes still red and puffy from the night before. Her hair was tangled and matted with leaves and sticks, dirt was smugged across her face. She stiffened when she thought she heard someone step on a branch outside. She would wait another day to be safe.  
  
She didn't really know how long she sat there, singing softly to herself and driffting in and out of nightmare filled sleep. Her stomach was cramped with her need of food and the ground hurt to lay on because it was covered in roots and bumps. Finally she decided she really didn't care if she was captured and crawled slowly out from her place of hiding. Looking around herself she saw charred trees and bush here and there. There was no movement except that of the wind moaning over the loses it had witnessed.  
  
Ginny walked on, hours and hours seemed to pass and she only stopped twice for water. She managed to scrounge up a few berries and roots she could eat, but they had just barely passified her empty stomach. She earased her foot prints with a semi-large pine bough so noone could follow them to her. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was she wanted as much distance between herself and the castle as possibe. She continuously stubbled becuase of her injures, but she always got back up. It was getting darker now, the full moons glow casting over her from above. It was about time she started looking for shelter, and it was very unexpected when she found what she did. She only got a glimps of it because she tripped and went through a dense growth of trees of the path.  
It was a small cottage. The cottage had a thatched roof and only two small windows that she could see. There was a small pond a little off to the side, a little rusted pail with holes sat beside it. The garden (at least thats what she thoiught it was) was overgrown with wild weeds and looked like it needed desperate attention. All in all it looked like it had been unoccupied for many years, devoid of human life. Slowly grinning Ginny went up to the front door and forced it open. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. The place was filthy !!! There was one table in the middle of the main room with two chairs and they were covered in dust and grime, the hearth for the fire was literally black with soot and ash, the floor was strewn with leaves and dirt, the mantle was dustly, the small counter built into the wall had twigs all over it and the cupboard above it had it's door hanging off. Slightly discouraged she made her way to a door beside the blackened fireplace.  
  
The second smaller room was no better. There was another window in here, except it was so caked with filth that it looked like there was no light outside. This apparently was the sleeping room, because it had a double bed. It looked almost uninhabitable. The sheets were worn and thread-bear, the mattress was browning and damp and the dressing table opposite the bed had a cracked mirror. She grimaced and decided she would sleep on the floor that night, as there was no way in hell she'd sleep on that.  
  
She would get started on the cleaning tommorow she thought as she driffed off to sleep on the floor, her arms wraped around her for the meager warmth they provided. Through the night Ginny woke up frequently, scared she saw a shadow move across the main window, or when she heard a strange sound. Around 5 o'clock she decided she had enough and just stayed awake.  
  
It was chilly early November morning so Ginny decided to try and light a fire in the grand hearth. She found and old flint stone on the mantle and proceded to strike a small flame, only to be smoked out. She stuck her head underneath the chimney to check what was blocking it only to recive a face full of hot ash and soot. She started to splutter and rub her face, only succeding in making herself look like a racoon.  
  
A cold taunting chuckle sounded from the vicinity of the door and a feeling of dread crept up Ginnys spine. She squinted open one eye. *great! , just peachy! It just had to be him didn't it? Havn't I been through enough!?* He was the last person on earth (including Harry and Voldemort himself) she wanted to see her with a face full of dirt and ripped clothing.  
  
Draco Malfoy was leaning against the doorframe in a casual manner, watching her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for any errors everyone, I'm in desperate need of and editor. Anyone who's interested in helping me out can email me at Silver_Lady_88@hotmail.com. Please leave a review if you've got time, I'd love to hear from you.  
  
~S.L 


	2. Irritating Little Rodents

Stuck in the Middle of Nowhere With You  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything in the HP world, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story, or tried to review it. I just figured out the only people who were logged in could leave comments. I fixed it though, this is my first time using this site so please forgive me. Anyway, here's chapter 2. This story is Edited by the wonderful Ultimate YuGiOh Fan and with out her this story would probably be unreadable cuz i'm a horrible speller! I forgot to mention her in the first draft of the story I sent to her (she wasn't to pleased as seen in the editors note below) but hopefully this'll help. ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stuck in the Middle of Nowhere With You  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Silver-Lady  
  
Edited by (Fanfiction.net penname): Ultimate YuGiOh Fan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Dear Merlin, what else could possibly go wrong!?* She thought frantically *What did I do to deserve this?*  
  
She looked like she had been rolling around in the coal pile outside. Her face was almost black, her hair a tangled mess (sticks from yesterday still in place), her clothes were ripped and dirty and what made it all the worse was that her families most hated enemy was standing in the door way laughing his behind off at her expense!  
  
Shaking her head slowly in disbelief, she started to back away from him. It was all going well, she had been putting some much needed distance between them, but sadly she couldn't see behind her while watching him. Her legs hit a chair and she toppled backwards over it. She uttered a small shriek of fear and fell to the ground, arms flailing helplessly, trying to find something to hold on to. She landed hard on her bottom, legs hung over the fallen chair. A pair of classy italian made shoes, slightly muddy but still in top shape, appeared in her line of vision.  
  
She took this time to look him over, he was definitely not the sneering sniveling boy from her first year.  
  
*Well, maybe still sneering* She thought as she caught his look of extreme distaste.  
  
The years and quidditch, had certainly been kind to him. He had muscles now, and his shoulders had broadened and he had grown to be about 6'2 in height. His once slicked back fine silver blond hair hung loose in his glacier colored eyes, over which one of his delicately shaped eyebrows was arched.  
  
"What was that all about weasel? Wanted to wallow some more?" He drawled.  
  
"W.. Wallow?" She stuttered out, still on the floor.  
  
"Yes, wallow. You know, to roll in anything defiling or unclean as swine wallow in the mire. Are you illiterate or just slow?"  
  
"I most certainly am not wallowing, nor am I illiterate or slow! I fell down in horror from looking at your ugly face!" She huffed.  
  
"My ugly face? It happens to be better looking than yours thank you very much."  
  
"That a matter of opinion, I myself don't go for pale pointy faced little ferret boys."  
  
"Listen weasel, I have women swooning at my feet, throwing themselves at me and vying for my attention. You on the other hand devote your every living hour to wonder boy, the best you ever had was the one time you went with Longbottom to the Yule Ball."  
  
"Oh yes, watch me swoon." She put her hand up to her forehead in a fainting manner and said in a breathy voice "Take me, I'm yours."  
  
"You know you want me weaselette." He said smugly.  
  
"You know it's funny you should call me weasel when your the only one who's experienced what it's like to be a rodent. Your fourth year wasn't it? I remember you well ferret, letting out little squeaks and trying to scurry away. I would have paid for a picture of that."  
  
"Watch it little girl. You're all alone with me now, and in a very bad position to fight."  
  
"You think I couldn't do any damage from the floor?" She asked.  
  
"It's highly doubtful." He peered haughtily down his nose.  
  
Ginny looked at him silently for a moment, then a slow grin filtered across her face. With a quick swipe of her foot she knocked his legs out from beneath him, he landed with a thud on the ground beside her looking stunned.  
  
"Now we're on even footing for a fight, you really wanna go? I have six older brothers who decided to teach their sweet innocent baby sister how to fight of the big bad boys. As a result I could probably knock you out in one shot."  
  
"Much as I'd love to see that I've got a cabin to look around." He said.  
  
He made a start for the sleeping room but Ginny, seeing what he was about to do jumped up and ran infront of him. She blocked the door jam but as he was almost a whole head taller that her it did little to obscure his vision.  
  
"I don't think so Malfoy! I got here first so shove off! Go find a rock to craw under, I'm sure you'll be right at home."  
  
"Just like you feel at home here? Oh wait, I forgot this place must be luxury in the highest compared to what your used to. The broken furniture, no food, filth, horrible beds and thread bare blankets. The only thing missing is the hundred odd children running about, you Weasleys must have been rabbits in former lives." He drawled, backing away from her. "I'd prefer to keep my very new, very expensive robes from getting soiled by you."  
  
"If I had a knut for everytime I head that insult I'd be richer than you! Find some new material."  
  
"That is highly unlikely you little gutter rat, I personally have more money than you could ever wish to have, let alone the whole Malfoy fortune."  
  
"I could to wish to be richer. All I'd have to do is find a wish stone, say 'I want to be richer than all the Malfoys put together' and *poof* there you have it."  
  
"Smart ass" He muttered.  
  
"Dumb ass" She countered.  
  
"Whatever, I've got better things to do than waste my time arguing with a worthless little brat like you! Out of my way!" He shoved her back down on the ground and walked over her. "I'm staying whether you like it or not so get used to it."  
  
"You... I... No.. Urggggggg!!!"  
  
She watched him as he went out through the front door of the cabin and disappear into the trees. Thinking this was her opportunity to get rid of him she raced towards the door so she could lock it, only to find she couldn't shut the door due to an invisible force. Getting frustrated she let out a small frustrated scream and pulled on the end of her hair. Sitting down on the chair that wasn't up turned she crossed her arms with a "Hrrmph" and set her face into the nastiest scowl she could pull off.  
  
*Who does he think he is talking to me that way! He is such a... there are no words foul enough to describe him! Not from lack of trying though. He is such a pain. Give me flies, locusts, anything but him. God I hate him! If it weren't for his stupid Deatheater of a father I wouldn't be stuck in this mess, I would be...* She froze. Her face turning blank, fear flashing in her large doe eyes. 'Deatheater father', Malfoys dad was one of Voldemort's most loyal followers, what if he was too. Her eyes widened in horror. What if he was here to kill her, torture her because she got away the first time? She wouldn't put it past him, if all the mean things he did to everyone at school were any indication. He was probably gone off to report where she was to his master this very minute! She had to get out, she had to run as far away as she possibly could. She wouldn't be found, she wouldn't let them get her!  
  
Jumping up from the chair as quickly as possible she grabbed her cloak from the counter and darted towards the door. Bolting across the small yard and into the forest. She had just cleared the first line of trees when a large dark shadow loomed up infront of her, she turned on her heal and fled in the other direction but the thing caught her around the waist and dragged her back roughly against it.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going girl, my master will be most pleased I've got you. No doubt I'll get a big reward for this! There's big plans involving you." Rasped the dark man's voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I think that's all I'm going to write for this chapter, I have to get going, I'm going to a movie with my friends tonight. We're going to see Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas! It looks exciting. I'm also going to see Pirates of the Caribbean on the 9th. I'm slightly obsessed with movies like that that. Pirates, adventure, underlying romance, the usual. Thank you for reading this story, It means a lot to me! Leave a review if you have the time! I fixed it so it accepts anonymous reviews now. Flames are welcome, I can use them to improve on my story. ~SL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
---Editor's Corner =D  
  
Hey! I can't believe she didn't mention me! I'm the person behind all that right spelling and grammar! Yup, if you want to find more about me, search with my penname: Ultimate YuGiOh Fan You can call me Joanna and if there's anymore spelling/grammar errors, send your flames to this e-mail: ygo_malik_fan03@hotmail.com So now about me: I really, REALLY like- scratch that! I love YuGiOh! But aside from that I also like Harry Potter, Anime, Tacos, Anime, Pizza, Anime, PC/Computer and did I mention Anime? Sorry bout that! I'm an Anime freak!!! Well, Ja ne! (That was see ya in Japanese!) And don't forget to check out my own stories! You can find them at my user profile here in Fanfiction.net! 


	3. Bruising Force

Stuck In The Middle Of Nowhere With You  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide with horror. She had really done it that time, running off into the wood when she would have been safer in the cabin. At least there had been broken bottles she could have defended herself with, now she was helpless. The dark man pulled her even closer to him and she squirmmed trying to get away. He was dragging her further away from the cabin and closer to where she could hear sounds of many voices.  
  
"We've been out searching for you all night you stupid bitch, but we've got you now and there is no possible way for you to escape." The man chuckled humerlessly  
  
*Oh God, I Have to get out of here! Mom, Dad, Ron, Harry...ANYONE!!! HELP ME!!!* She screamed mentally. Who knew what these men would do to her, they could use her against Harry or the Order. Her eyes widened and she sent up a prayer to Merlin for a saviour to come and rescue her. All of a sudden she heard a sickening *crack* and before she could fully comprehend what was going on she was transfered from one set of arms to another, more muscular pair. The only thing she did know for certain was that they were going back towards the cabin, and that was a good sign. Maybe it was Harry. Maybe he had also escaped the death eaters and now he was helping her get away. *Or maybe,* She thought as she final saw the face of her rescuer *It could be an annoying little rodent who happens to find you at all the wrong moments.*  
  
He had taken her back to the cabin and now she was sitting slack jawed on one of the kitchen stools just staring at him. He saved her. He- Draco Malfoy- had saved her- Virginia Weasley- from certain doom at the hands of his death eater buddies. But why?  
  
"Why did you...How did you....What did you...?" Was all she could get out at at the preasant time  
  
"I saw him drag you through the trees, I followed him, knocked him out with a log to the head, poured rum over his body and hid him in a bush. He'll think he just had an alcohol induced vision and forget he ever saw you. Just in case I put magical barriers up that will prevent anyone from finding this place. I'm very talented at illusion charms."  
  
"Yes, that answers all my questions but one. why did you save me?" She asked softly  
  
"Because...Because...If you had been captured you would have given away that I was here to. That's all." He said feircely  
  
"Is that all? Why would you care if I said you were here? They are your friends are they not?"  
  
Apparently that statement should have been left unsaid because now he looked like he was going to hit her or curse her to hell and back. His eyes were narrowed into menacing slits of silver and his hands were clenched at his sides. The other indication of his rage was that a muscle was twitching in his jaw. Ginny really didn't think she had seen anyone this angry before. She made a soft whimpering sound when he tokk a step towards her and soon he had her pinned against the wall. His mouth was at her ear, she could feel his breath on her neck and it was causing shivers of anticipation to run up and down the length of her spine.  
  
"Mind your own god damn business if you know what's good for you. Your all alone here with me and I'm so much stronger and more powerful. If you don't want to get hurt stay out of my way....Understand?" he whispered silkily  
  
She could feel the rage pouring off him in waves and she feared if she didn't agree with him now, whoever came looking for her in the future would need to bring a body bag so she just nodded very quickly hoping he would move away. No such luck. He stayed pushed up against her so tightly she could feel the outline of him beneath his clothes. What he did next would have made the whole school drop away in a dead faint. He kissed her, but it wasn't a loving kiss that one reads about in romance novels. This kiss was meant to punish, to bruise and to intimidate. There was no love in the gesture.  
  
He shoved his lips with a bruising force against her own, causing the to grind back on her teeth. She could taste the blood in her mouth and feel the tears in her eyes. *When will he stop?* she found herself wondering desperately. He bit down on her lower lip causing her to gasp. Taking this opportunity he deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue in her mouth. Finally after what had felt like hours, which was only really minutes, he shoved himself away from her in disgust. He savagely wiped his lips with the sleeve of his robe. Sneering at her he watched as she ran into the sleeping room.  
  
Ginny collapsed sobbing on the half rotted bed making it creak precariously. under her slight weight. She curled up into a fetal position and cried for all she was worth. She cried for Hogwarts, she cried for all the students who were hurt, she cried for all the parents that might have to bury their children, she cried for the violent loss of her first kiss, but most of all she cried for him. She cried for him because she knew he wasn't the heartless monster he appeared to be, he was really just an unloved son who was seeking to gain his father approval. She saw that, and she understood. He didn't choose to act that way. She cried until she had no more tears left and then she fell asleep, never knowing that he heard every sob.  
  
Draco sat silently outside the door. He was on the floor leaning his head back against it listening to the pain he caused her. He was tired of causing pain, and hearing this particular girl was twisting something inside of him he thought was long dead. His heart. She made him feel things that he wasn't supposed to. She made him feel compassion, guilt and remorse. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't stand for such foolishness. A small traitorous voice inside his head piped up.  
  
*Then why does causing her pain cause you pain? Why did you save her? Why did you betray your father for her?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I appologize profusely for the delay. My Grandfather died and I just couldn't find it in me to write. I got my inspiration back today though and not only did I write this chapter, but I also wrote a whole new story (To Be The Next To Be With You). I Didn't send this chapter to my editor Joanna becuase I wanted to upload it before I have to go on my school trip. Please leave me a reaview, I'd appriciate it very much. Thank you.  
  
Silver Lady 


End file.
